


Popcorn and Proper Kissing

by AuroraNova



Series: Ties That Bind [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holding hands in the popcorn bowl is optional, but recommended.” Garak's first experience with a movie date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and Proper Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Very late season 3. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

The entire experience of a romantic relationship was new to Garak and he rarely knew what to expect, though he found it all very enjoyable. There was something pleasant about the fact that Julian enjoyed simply spending time with him quite unrelated to sexual gratification. Garak very much looked forward to the sexual aspect, to be sure, but until such time as Julian felt ready, he was content with their dates.

In fact the affection shown to him was more than Garak had hoped for. After considering all the doctor’s nonverbal signals he’d approached with an offer to be his _kon’lo’ut,_ but his interpretation of Julian’s interest had been in error. Julian wanted more than a sexual partner, he wanted affection as well. Garak had affection, certainly; it was the matter of learning how to express such feelings that he learned as they went along.

He rang the chime for Julian’s door for their ‘movie date,’ which Julian informed him was an Earth tradition dating back centuries. As usual Garak didn’t quite understand, but so long as he was in Julian’s company he had very little to complain about.

“Come in. Hi Garak. I’ve just set up the holoscreen.”

This was different. Their first two dates had been holosuite tourism, much more interactive. Simply watching a taped performance didn’t hold as much appeal, but it was still better than spending the evening in his own quarters.

It was warmer than humans preferred, nearly comfortable, so the good doctor had obviously increased the temperature for Garak’s benefit. How thoughtful.

“I’ll replicate the popcorn,” said Julian. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Water, please.”

“Have a seat.”

Julian made two trips to the replicator, returning from the second with a large bowl of popcorn. He proceeded to sit on his couch and start the movie.

“This is a famous movie which takes place during the Earth-Romulan War. It’s nearly a hundred years old now and considered a classic. That’s not really the point of a movie date, though.”

Intriguing. “What is?”

“This.” Julian slid over and leaned so that his entire body was pressed against Garak’s. “Holding hands in the popcorn bowl is optional, but recommended.”

This was more physical contact than they’d yet shared; previous touch was limited to pressing together of hands in the Cardassian fashion and, briefly, lips in the human fashion. Garak revised his opinion of movie dates considerably upwards.

“Is the popcorn a prop, then?”

“No, it’s for eating.” Julian put two pieces in his mouth.

Garak took a piece himself, and Julian contrived to ensure their fingers brushed in the bowl. The whole situation was charming in its embrace of simple gestures, and he favored his human companion with a smile. “I’m beginning to suspect that I underestimated the pleasure of popcorn when I first ate it.”

Julian grinned, pleased with himself.

The movie itself was of far less interest, though Garak devoted sufficient attention that he would be able to have an intelligent discussion regarding it. He was well-trained in the art of dividing his attention.

When the popcorn had been consumed Julian’s hand remained in the bowl, which presumably related to his comment about holding hands in the popcorn bowl. Therefore Garak placed his own hand in the bowl; after a moment Julian clasped it. It was likeable, though Garak thought that holding hands really would be more comfortable without the popcorn bowl. It was of course entirely possible that this was significant or traditional in human culture, so he ignored the unpopped kernel which tickled his thumb.

Garak had rarely experienced anything like this: someone who wanted to spend time with him simply for the pleasure of it. It delighted him, and when the movie concluded he removed his hand with reluctance. Then he excused himself to wash the butter off his hands.

Once Julian had done the same he rejoined Garak on the couch. “So what did you think?”

Uncertain if he inquired about the movie or the date, Garak answered both. “The movie was tolerable. The entire concept of a movie date is quite enjoyable.”

Julian smiled. “I’m glad. Why only tolerable?”

“The first officer too often let his rage cloud his judgment. I find it difficult to believe his career would be so successful with that temper.”

“When he channels that temper it can be very powerful.”

A rousing, flirtatious debate. Julian was a pleasure indeed. “And when he doesn’t? He very nearly destroyed a shuttle carrying his own people. A scene which, I should mention, gave the erroneous impression that sound waves carry through space.”

“Movies frequently do that. It’s dramatic license.”

“It detracts from the realism, as did the first officer. And Schwartz’s impractical hairstyle. She’s the chief engineer of a starship at war; I hardly think she would have enough time to spend ensuring her hair was perfectly coiffed.”

“That’s actually one of the common criticisms, and I have to agree. Though I think she was a good character otherwise, because we got to see her grow into being a good leader in addition to a gifted engineer.”

“Yes, but how am I supposed to take her seriously when she repaired her hairstyle before the warp drive?”

Julian didn’t answer, which Garak took as a concession of the very valid point. He was therefore startled when the doctor changed the subject away from the movie entirely. “I want to kiss you. Properly this time.”

“How were our previous kisses improper?”

“They were more like pecks.”

Unenlightened, he suggested, “Perhaps you should demonstrate.”

“Happily.”

A proper kiss, Garak thus learned, was significantly longer than a ‘peck.’ It also seemed to involve some motion of lips which he did his best to emulate. Cardassians didn’t tend to this exercise as much as humans or indeed many other species, but he found it pleasing if not overwhelmingly erotic.

Just when he thought he understood, Julian involved his tongue. How peculiar. Garak tried to mirror the motions, but on the whole he quite preferred kissing without the participation of tongues.

“That,” declared Julian when he sat back, “is a proper kiss.”

“You’re right, it differs from our previous kisses.”

“What did you think?”

Garak briefly debated lying, then decided he ought to be truthful lest he be subjected to something even less likable than the tongue tangling. “Honestly? I preferred it before you introduced the tongue motion.”

“Thank you. For the honesty.”

He nodded his acknowledgement of the thanks. “I’m by no means averse to more of these proper kisses, though I will really need more experience to determine my opinion.”

Julian smiled. “I’ll gladly accommodate you there.”

“Perhaps we could practice again two evenings from now? I finally found a good replicator program for po’loka casserole that I’d like to share with you.” He’d attempted cooking the dish, despite not being a skilled cook, but for lack of proper ingredients it had turned out poorly.

“I’d like that.”

“How does 1930 work with your schedule?”

“Admirably.”

Garak rose from the couch and made his way to the door, followed by Julian. “Then I shall look forward to seeing you at that time.”

Julian leaned in for a ‘peck.’ “Goodnight, Garak.”

“Goodnight, Julian.”

There was, Garak thought, a great deal to be said in favor of dating.


End file.
